A Common Fact
by kb.k.V
Summary: Harry goes to Professor Lupin asking about how babies are made, Remus, never been asked before, makes an effort to enlighten Harry. Short one-shot, rated T, nothing graphic and no pairings, no character bashing, set during PoA, mentions of OotP, no spoilers, Sirius comeo


It was an obvious and common fact that Harry had never been introduced to the Wizarding World until his eleventh birthday, due to the fact that his only blood-relatives, the Dursleys, wanted their family to be normal. The Dursleys absolutely hated anything that had to do with magic, any mentions of Harry's "freakish" parents and Petunia and Vernon would immediately change the subject. It was also a common fact to Harry's close friends and the Weasleys that his aunt and uncle would most likely have Harry dangling off the side of a bridge than waste their time on him when they could spend time with their precious, fat as a pig, son.

But the one thing Harry didn't know was how people are able to create life. He felt uncomfortable asking Ron or Hermione, feeling as though Ron wouldn't handle it appropriately and Hermione wouldn't know what to tell him so she would shove a ten pound book into his face. He figured that he could ask a teacher, but he wasn't keen on the idea. He thought about going to Madam Promfrey, seeing as she was a medi-witch, but got rid of the idea, he didn't exactly want to barge into the Hospital Wing and ask how babies are made. And he was _definitely not _going to Snape. Dumbledore had better things to tend to and Professor Trelawney would probably think he was coming for a reading. McGonagall wouldn't be much of a help either, probably would have the same reaction as Hermione and shove a book in his face.

But there was one teacher Harry could trust. Professor Lupin, the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry, and the school, from what he can tell, ever had. Realizing that it was a Sunday morning and they had no classes for the day, Harry set a fast pace to Professor Lupin's office, looking at the snowy, cold grounds from the huge and grand windows lining the corridor as he walked past.

After arriving at the doors to DADA, Harry walked in, quickly looked around the room, seeing no one except himself in the room, he walked to the old wooden door behind the desk scattered with books. He quickly and quietly knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds before the door swung open, revealing Remus Lupin, who smiled down at Harry upon seeing the younger wizard.

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you?" he smiled.

Harry took a deep breath, _oh, Merlin, this is going to be so embarrassing... just-just like ripping a band-aid off..._

"I don't... have the best relative, and you see... they never told me how babies were made, so I was wonder if you could... possibly... tell me?"

Remus' face conveyed shock, than his cheeks turned a bright pink, almost red, and he coughed in his hand after a moment.

"A-alright, Harry, just sit down... and i'll tell you the basics..."

* * *

Later that evening in the Great Hall, Harry's face was a bright, glowing pink, and he wouldn't be able to look Professor Lupin in the eye's for a while now.

"What's got your robes in a twist, Harry?" asked Ron once the were in the Gryffindor common room.

"I-I asked him..."

Hermione butted in, "Asked who what Harry? Come on... you're not making any sense,"

"I asked Lupin how children were made_- shut up_" he quickly hissed at Ron, who snorted, "and when I said I don't understand because he was stuttering, he used a _wand_ for an example, I hold a wand everyday. I can't hold my wand, or anyone else's wand, for that matter, without thinking about it."

Ron looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter, which he was failing miserably at, and Hermione's cheeks were dusted a light pink.

She 'tsked' and said, "I could have found an appropriate book for you to have read about the subject, you know."

* * *

In Harry's fifth year, when him, Remus and Sirius were alone once everyone left Grimmauld Place, Sirius grinned and clasped his hands down on one of each of their shoulders and said, "So, Remus, tell me how you told Harry about the birds and the bees, as Muggles call it,"


End file.
